Secure
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: Primrose and Rory are reaped in and Katniss and Gale have crossed reaping age. But the rebellion is already in full swing. How will they establish democracy in this universe? Prim/Rory and maybe Katniss/Gale later.


**A/N: I really think Prim and Rory should have been a thing, and also that Katniss and Gale should have been an item. But no, Kat had to go with Peeta and Prim had to die.**

**I can never understand these authors. Always killing everyone off.**

**This is dedicated to voiceinme. For giving me the books. **

**Anyway, this story is Prim X Rory.. And Katniss and Peeta never went for the Games. Some other chick and dude did, and the girl won. And here, Katniss and Gale have outgrown reaping age.**

**Ok, enough rambling.**

I was trembling. "Primrose Everdeen!"

I froze. I heard Katniss and mom yell. I heard Gale yell. I heard Hazelle yell. I slowly walked to Effie Trinket.

My ears became deaf and i didn't hear anything until-

"Rory Hawthorne!"

More yelling from Katniss, Gale and Hazelle. My mom slumped, sobbing. Hazelle slumped next to her. They hugged and sobbed. Katniss and Gale tried to comfort them.

Rory and i shook hands. He and i suddenly became strangers. His face mirrored mine, expressionless. And we faced the crowd, but somehow, our hands didn't part. They were cold and sweaty but still held on tight. Once we were taken away was when reality struck us. I clutched my chest and sobbed while Rory howled and cried.

We were led to a room where my family and Rory's family came and saw us together. They didn't know what to say. Mom and Hazelle tried not to cry, and Katniss and Gale were discussing something seriously. Gale said something and finally Katniss nodded.

"Listen." Gale leaned to Rory and me. "Kill the career tributes. Kill anyone who tries to kill you. Don't kill each other. Function as a unit, you two. And you will both live."

_What?_ I didn't understand. Function as a unit? And what? Kill each other off?

Rory voices my question, and Katniss glares at Gale. "The less you know, the better."

I was pretty sure that it was a way of trying to make us feel better that some rescue mission would take place. But, please. All these years have gone by. It would have happened if possible.

The mentors, Haymitch Abernathy and Veronica Sae walked in. Veronica and Haymitch spoke to Gale and Katniss and after a while everyone except the mentors left.

"Primrose." Veronica's voice was clear and very businesslike. "Come here."

I meekly went.

"What are your strengths?"

"I don't have any"

"No, she is a great healer."

It was Rory.

"Focus here!" Haymitch barked.

"So, you do not have any offensive abilities?" Veronica asked.

"Umm…. No."

"I see. How good are you at hiding and stealth?"

"Not really good."

"Well, Primrose Everdeen, you don't have to worry. You are not alone. And I promise you will make out of the arena."

_Why is everyone feeding me false hopes?_

"I know I wont."

Veronica laughed. "Ah, Primrose. How sweet. But no. You will come out."

"I don't want Rory to die."

"he wont" she said simply. "Sit down Prim."

I did. I wasn't relaxing though.

"Haymitch, its time." She said.

Haymitch sighed. "Yes. But Veronica.. lets do what I said,"

Veronica looked unhappy. "That is totally unnecessary."

"Yes, and it will help. I told you."

"What is going on?" Rory asked.

"You are right, something is going on." Veronica said.

"Yes. And it will hopefully save you." Haymitch added.

"All you have to do is, Function as a team."

"Rory is offensive."

"Primrose can heal."

"Make allies."

"You are creeping us out." Rory said.

"There are far creepier sights in the arena." Haymitch laughed.

"How can you laugh?" I asked, about to cry.

Haymitch only laughed harder. I couldn't take it. I ran off. Rory ran after me. "Prim, wait!"

I cried again. I was never the person for the Games.

Veronica walked to me swiftly. "Primrose, behave. You are getting out alive. Just do as we said. Understood?"

I nodded. She left me with Rory.

"Prim." He said. I looked at him.

"Im not letting you die." He said, determined.

"Nor me."

I didn't know how, but we ended up sleeping with me in his arms, which was weird.

…..

The Prep team is the worst thing in the world. I was in so much pain, though they made me pretty somehow. My designer, Cinna, was in deep conversation with Haymitch and Veronica.

Rory was all done well, too. He looked really nice with shiny skin and hair. His designer had done well on him.

"What are we wearing?" Rory asked. Ever since Cinna had been designing, he had done innovative pieces. I expected something really out of the world.

Cinna brought out a plain, black, latex dress. "Coal is just black… So….."

Rory and I looked at each other. How attractive and out of the world. I cracked a small smile. Rory did the same.

Cinna chuckled. "Get into the chariot, kids. And you will understand."

…..

The Chariot went on and on, and we kept waving to the crowds. I wasn't getting much attention, with my black latex dress. So I was waving to get attention. After all, we needed sponsers. I casually turned, and something caught my eye.

A pair of grey eyes.

See, I grew up with Katniss. I can recognise her _anywhere_. Whatever she wore. However she dressed. She could never fool me. The way she held herself, her gait, her demenour… I knew her too well.

So, I could easily understand that the blonde woman in a feathered dress and a long nose was Katniss…. And the green haired man with jewelled eyes was…

"Gale?" Rory whispered, shocked.

Katniss and Gale's eyes grew wide. We quickly turned away, so that we wouldn't give them away.

Once we were all there, the tributes were led to a stage with our mentors. Veronica and Haymitch stood on either side of us and held our arms.

That's when a blast threw us all away.

**A/N: How was it? Tell me please. **


End file.
